Love Me Tender
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: AdamShawn Slash. Shawn gets sick while Adam's on the European Tour


Love Me Tender

Disclaimer: NO OWN!

"Why do you have to go?" Shawn muttered.

"We've been over this Shawn. Vince wants me for the European Tour." Adam sighed.

"So why can't I come too?" Shawn muttered.

"Cause Vince wants you to stay here. Its only two weeks Angel. I'll be back. I promise."

"Its way to long." Shawn pouted.

"I know Angel. I'm gonna miss you, but it will go fast. Really it will." Adam leaned down and kissed Shawn's forehead.

"I'll see you in two weeks."

"Bye Addy." Shawn said sadly.

"I'll call you tonight ok?" Adam said.

"K." Shawn muttered.

-Later That Night-

It was hours after Adam had called. Shawn had gone to bed early, he hadn't been feeling good. He woke suddenly. Shawn opened his eyes blurrily. His head hurt, a headache throbbed painfully behind his eyes. He moaned weakly and tried to turn over onto his stomach. This action made his stomach roll, churn, and do backflips that made him feel like he wanted to throw up.

Shawn stumbled haphazardly out of bed and in the general direction of the bathroom. He knelt down and emptied all of the contents of his stomach into the porclein bowl before him. The wretching continued even after his stomach was empty, forcing bile and acid out of his spasming body.

Shawn was having difficulty beathing between spitting up body fluids and began to feel lightheaded from air depravation. Finally the spasms stopped and he spit the last of the acids into the toilet with a disgusted moan. He collapsed against the wall with a tired whimper, not really able to find the energy to move.

After what felt like hours, he came back to himself. Still miserable, he unsteadily pulled himself to his feet. Using the wall for support, he made his way back towards his bed, feeling really cold. He plopped onto the bed with a groan, wrapping himself in the covers. Falling into a fittful sleep, he wished Adam was here.

-The Next Morning-

Shawn woke the the ringing of his cell phone still feeling miserable. Looking at the alarm, he noticed that it was past 1:00.

"Crap." Shawn muttered, answering his phone.

"Hullo?" he croaked.

"Shawn? Finally! I've been trying to get ahold of you for hours. Vince called. Everyone's wondering where you are. You sound bad. Are you ok?" Adam ranted on the other end on the line.

"Not really. I feel like shit." he moaned, seeing no point in lying.

"You feel bad? Are you sick? Do you have a fever?" Adam rambled, concerned.

"Probably. I was throwing up last night." Shawn admitted.

"Awww my poor Angel. I'm going to call Dave to come take care of you..."

"No, its alright. I can take care of myself." Shawn interupted.

"Are you sure Angel? I can call Dave..."

"Naw, I'll be ok on my own." Shawn assured him, wishing that he believed his own lie.

"Ok then. I'll call off for you ok? Let Vince know that you're not feeling up to performing." Adam said.

"Yeah, thanks Addy. I don't think I'm up to another phone call."

"Ok Angel, I'll let you get some sleep huh?"

"Bye Addy." Shawn muttered tiredly.

"Bye Angel. I'll call and check on you later." And Adam hung up. Shawn shut the phone and put it on the nightstand, falling back to sleep.

------

He was woken again not long after by knocking on his door.

"Goddamnit." he moaned. "Can't anybody let me sleep?"

Shawn staggered to the door and opened it. He found Vince on the other side.

"I thought Adam called off for me." he groaned as a way of greeting.

"Not even a hello Shawn? I'm hurt." the boss joked.

"Vince, not in the mood. What do you want?" Shawn grumbled.

"I wanted to check on you. Adam called in and said you weren't feeling good. He was right, you look really bad." Vince reached up and felt his forehead. "And you've got a fever."

"Thank you Dr. Sloan, you're a real detective." Shawn said sarcastically.

"Shawn, there's no need for that." Vince said warningly.

"Sorry Boss, I just feel like utter crap. I'm not in good shape for conversation." Shawn apologized, not really sorry.

"No, I suppose not. I'll let you get back to bed then." Vince walked off without another word.

"Waste of energy I didn't have." Shawn muttered, closing the door irritably and walking back towards his bed. He was asleep before he hit the pillows.

------

For the next few days, Shawn did nothing but try to eat, throw up, and sleep. His conversations with Adam were short and he sometimes passed out halfway through.

He would stand up, get dizzy, and have to lay back down before answering the door. He ignored Vince when he came to see him or tried to call, not wanting to waste what energy he had.

Finally Shawn became to weak to eat or answer his cell. After two days without talking to Shawn, Adam got on a plane back home against Vince's orders. He got the keycard to Shawn's room by charming the desk clerk and rushed up there, fearing the worst.

Adam opened the door nervously, walking over to the bed where Shawn was sprawled out. He was relieved when he saw the up and down movements of Shawn's chest. He lay his hand on the bare skin, feeling the heat that radiated off the poor man's body in waves. He was covered in sweat and pale as the sheets he lay on.

"I should have come home sooner." Adam muttered to himself. "I should have come home when I found out you were sick."

Adam sighed to himself and brushed Shawn's sweat-soaked hair out of his face and pulled the sheet up.

"Damn, why did I not insist that someone come to take care of you Angel?"

"Cuz I'm so damn stubborn." answered a weak voice. Adam looked down and noticed that Shawn had woken up and was looking curiously at him.

"I thought you were in Europe."

"I was but you stopped answering your phone and I got worried." Adam explained.

"So you got on a plane, no doubt against Vince's wishes, to check on me? You could have called someone else to do it? And they call me stubborn." Shawn joked half-heartedly. Adam laugh but saw the happiness and greatful look in Shawn's eyes.

"I missed you Angel." Adam told his sick lover.

"Missed you too." Shawn croaked. "Sorry. I think I'm losing my voice."

"Then don't talk. Go back to sleep. When you wake up we'll see if you can keep down some food." Shawn nodded and closed his eyes.

-------

With Adam there, Shawn got better in a few days. He was still a little weak but his fever was gone and he could keep down solid food without throwing it up 20 minutes later.

A week later found Shawn and Adam laying side by side in bed, Adam's arms holding Shawn close.

"I'm not leaving you on your own while I'm in another country ever again." Adam told the older man lovingly.

"I get lonely without you." Shawn said softly, laying his head on Adam's chest.

"Apparently you get sick without me." Adam joked.

"Love me tender." Shawn whispered.

"Love you sweet." Adam replied.

"Never let me go."

"Never ever." Adam said.

END

_Love me tender,  
_

_Love me sweet,  
_

_Never let me go.  
_

_You have made my life complete,  
_

_And I love you so.  
_

_Love me tender,  
_

_Love me true,  
_

_All my dreams fulfilled.  
_

_For my darlin I love you,  
_

_And I always will.  
_

_Love me tender,  
_

_Love me long,  
_

_Take me to your heart.  
_

_For its there that I belong,  
_

_And well never part._

_Love me tender,  
_

_Love me dear,  
_

_Tell me you are mine.  
_

_I'll be yours through all the years,  
_

_Till the end of time._


End file.
